The Moonlight Masquerade
by cherriim
Summary: It's finally time for the host club to have their annual Moonlight Masquerade! For Haruhi, this night will be one she will never forget! DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Preparations

Hullo thar, it's me, Sachie. Again. D

I'm going through an Ouran phase right now, so bear with me.

**Disclaimer** :I don't own Ouran, but I wish I did.

BUT, this fan fiction has an **added twist**. You get to choose whom Haruhi will get paired with. The chapter for the character that has the most reviews will get their own one-shot!

Example: If the chapter where Nekozawa and Haruhi end up together gets the most reviews, I will write an **8 page long one-shot in their favour.**

Please Review!

**CONTEST ENDS FEBUARY 14****TH**

**Introduction: Moonlight Masquerade.**

The Ouran High School Host Club members sat around a large, polished cherry wood table; papers scattered everywhere, pens in hand, ideas in mind.

"Alright, so everybody's remembered their roles?" The club's vice-president Ohtori Kyoya asked the rest of the club members. "I'm in charge of the financial planning, catering, reserving the school's main ball room and organizing our costumes. This will be a masquerade, after all."

"Ah, Kyoya-senpai, that's so like you." Stated Hitachiin Hikaru. "Tsk, tsk."

"What about us, sempai?" asked Hitachiin Kaoru. "What're we supposed to do?"

Kyoya shook his head, and wiped his forehead. "Have you been listening to anything I've been saying?" He looked at the rest of the club members.

Suoh Tamaki was doodling a picture of 2 stick people holding hands, and a light tint of pink crept across his face. Haruhi was staring blankly at Tamaki's sheet, probably lost deep in thought. Hunny sat before a silver platter of assorted gourmet cakes, and was debating with Mori whether to eat the strawberry vanilla frosted cake, or the triple layer cream fruit cake. Morinozuka Takashi sat quietly at the table, nodding at whatever choice of cake Hunny pointed to. The Hitachiin brothers were occupied in crafting an odd piece of origami out of the pieces of white paper on the table.

_Ah, sometimes I wish they would stop acting like they had A.D.D. and just listen to me._ Kyoya sighed. He knew planning this masquerade would take a lot of work, but every event that they had planned was always a success.

"Now, all of you will be responsible for informing your clients about this event. We want this to be a success like always, so I take trust in you. I will be giving you each a stack of 100 envelopes, a formal invitation to the masquerade. It contains all of the details that our clients will need to know about. Feel free to give them to anybody that you wish to come, whether they go to this school or not. Remember, the Moonlight Masquerade will be held next week."

Kyoya turned to the cardboard box that was under his seat and pulled 7 sets of envelopes, each bound together with a different coloured ribbon: Gold for Tamaki, a light pink for Haruhi, a dark orange for Hikaru, a light orange for Kaoru, a light purple for Hunny, a deep red for Mori and a black ribbon for Kyoya.

Haruhi stared at her ribbon. "Why is my ribbon…pink?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Why, it's probably because you're the only girl in the host club." Tamaki replied gingerly. " Everybody knows that pink is a girl colour."

Haruhi turned to face him. "I didn't know that you were so sexist, Tamaki-sempai." Her mouth twitched angrily.

"Oh! No, no, no, you have misunderstood me, father didn't mean it like that." Tamaki had realized his horrid mistake; he had put their father-daughter relationship in jeopardy. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and burst into contented gags and giggles. How dense could Tamaki get?"

"No, no, p-pink is for the most _beautiful, _and _fragile_ cherry blossoms, desired by all. D-don't you see, the pink makes you look so much more feminine!" Tamaki stuttered, spewing whichever words crossed his mind.

The Hitachiin brothers leaned closer together, still giggling.

"Yup, Milord's definetly done for." Kaoru giggled, choking back his tears.

"I agree, he had a definite case of verbal diarrhea." Whispered Hikaru, as he felt another spasm of laughter pass through his body and clutched his stomach.

"Are you saying that I'm fragile? Pink makes me look more feminine? Are you saying that I don't look feminine now?" Haruhi demanded, clearly feeling mocked.

"Fragile? Why, no, I was comparing you to the b-beautiful cherry blossoms. Yes! I mean, no, since you are working for the host club as a boy of course. W-wait, Haruhi!" Tamaki cried, clearly befuddled at the status of the situation. Haruhi had gotten up, picked up her enevelopes and stood up.

"I need to get home now; it's already 6:30pm. I have to go home and make dinner." With a nod of approval from Kyoya, she strode towards the large oak doors and exited the room.

Tamaki dashed to his corner and sobbed.

----------

Haruhi had taken the public bus home that happened to be fairly crowed, filled with leftover after school students and people coming home early from work. She pulled the string for the bell, which signaled the driver to let her off at the next stop. She attempted to push her way through the crowd of people, but was forcibly pushed back.

"Uhm…excuse me." Haruhi said, pawing her way through the group of people. "I need to get off." She was ignored. Haruhi sighed. She stepped back, and forced her way through. The bus began to drive. The bus was driving away from her stop.

_No, this is not good._ Haruhi wiped the small beads of sweat off of her forehead. It was getting darker. The clouds were billowing dangerously above her, a clear sign of rain. She jumped off the bus at the followings stop and hurried towards her apartment. The charcoal clouds swirled threateningly above her, the velocity of the wind increasing. Haruhi wrapped her coat tighter around her upper body, tightened the straps of her backpack and quickened her pace.

A loud smash of thunder rattled across the sky. Haruhi's heart rate sped up considerably. She watched as the remainder of people on the streets scatter, and disappear into their homes. Soon, a light rain spitted down on the city, wetting Haruhi's soft, chocolate hair and plastered it against her face.

_No! I hate thunder! Silently sc_reamed Haruhi The light rain had now turned into a downpour. Her quick jog turned into a full out sprint. She arrived at the apartment, and dashed up the stairs. She was completely soaked, her shoes sloshing with water. She fumbled around her pocket, searching for her keys, flinching every time there was a crack of thunder. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door.

Haruhi shut the door and locked it. A medium sized cardboard box was placed in the pantry, wrapped with a light pink ribbon. "Kyoya." Haruhi scoffed. She kicked off her shoes, peeled off her jacket and dropped her school bag on the floor. She made her way to her room, bringing the cardboard box with her. There was a note taped to her door.

"_Haruhi,_

_Please don't make dinner with me; I'm staying at the bar again._

_I'll be home late, or possibly tomorrow._

_I love you!_

_-Dad _

_x o x o x o"_

She ripped the note off the door and crumpled it. Haruhi sighed. Ranka never came home anymore. He spent so much time working at the bar, probably flirting with men. It didn't faze her anymore. She had seen her share of homosexuality.

She put the cardboard box on her bed and changed into a pair of deep blue silk pajamas.

She turned to the cardboard box and undid the bow on the top. The ribbon fell loosely to the covers of the bed. She pulled the ribbon away from the box and opened the top. There was a cream coloured envelope on top of the contents. She opened the envelope, pulling out a piece of light pink stationery. Haruhi rolled her eyes. _What's with all the pink?_

She turned back to the note.

" Dear Fujioka-chan,

Here is your costume for next week's masquerade.

The cost of the uniform will be added to your debt.

Ohtori Kyoya"

Haruhi tossed the paper in to garbage can. She didn't care. She was used to it. Kyoya charged her for everything.

She looked back into the cardboard box. There was a white uniform complete with a huge black leather belt, frills, a white masque, and a steel silver dagger. She guessed that they were doing a Victorian theme. She sighed. She didn't want to dress like a boy; there could be a possibility for another kissing incident.

Haruhi had an idea. "I won't be a boy for the ball. It's a masquerade, isn't it?" Haruhi smiled mischievously. "I'll meet with Sachie-chan tomorrow and work things out."

-------------------

"Ooooh, what a great idea!" Sachie screamed, clutching her hands and bringing them up to her face. "That's so romantic!"

Sachie was Haruhi's best friend in elementary and middle school, the only one willing to stick with Haru through the tough times. Sachie was obsessed with designing clothes. She spent most of her free time creating wonderful dressed and costumes. She had even worked with Renge in creating cosplay costumes for an anime convention.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But what about my hair? Everybody will know it's me…" Haruhi pointed out.

"Nyaa, you're so cute when you're worried." Sachie squealed. "But it's okay, I have lots of wigs and hair extensions, so we'll work something out. I mean, we don't want your loved one to find out who you are until the end of the ball, right?"

Fujioka Haruhi blushed and smiled gently. "You're right. But during the ball, I'm going to find them and find out what they truly think about me. I'll win their hearts, somehow."

"Kyaah, that's so cute! But first, we're going to have to pick out a dress for you. Follow." Sachie beckoned Haruhi to follow her. The theme of your masquerade is 'Victorian', right? I have some Victorian dresses down stairs, I used them for cosplay with Renge one time." The walked over to a large cabinet, located in the far left corner of the basement. Sachie opened the door.

Inside, there were for most beautiful dresses, colours ranging from white to black. Sachie scanned the wardrobe, searching for a dress that would suit Haruhi. She selected a pearly pink dress, with long, elegant frills and tucks, and a corset-like waist area. This would willingly compliment Haruhi's slender form.

"Our body sizes are very similar, so you shouldn't have a problem fitting into this." Sachie stated confidently. "Just go into the changing stall over there and change."

Haruhi walked into the stall and began to change. "You have a changing stall in your basement?"

"Yeah, it's for the orders I do when I need extra money." Mused Sachie, sitting down at her sewing table. She gathered a pile of ribbon and lace, and deposited it in a random drawer. "You wouldn't believe how many orders I get for cosplay outfits in the summertime." She groaned.

Haruhi stepped out of the stall. She looked simply elegant. Favoring Sachie's prediction, the dress did compliment Haruhi's slender figure.

"Uh, Sachie?" Haruhi tugged at the upper breast area. "It's sorta loose here."

Sachie giggled. "My, my, we haven't changed much have we now, eh Haru? Well, I'll just put some extra padding there and all shall be fine."

Haru sighed. "Alright." She disappeared back into the stall and came back holding a small cream-coloured envelope. "I want you to come to the Masquerade with me."

Sachie squealed. "R-really?" Her eyes shined like moonlight reflecting off water. "Do you know what this means?" Sachie grabbed Haruhi's hand. "I'll get to confess to my true love too!"

-------------------------------

It was the night of the Masquerade. Haruhi and Sachie had gotten into their costumes earlier that night. Sachie had given Haruhi extensions to her short brown hair, now it was long and straight. It was silky and trailed down to her waist. Haruhi had tied a lacy white masque across her face, hiding her identity. Tonight she would be somebody else, somebody daring.

"Ooh, Fujioka-san, you look so adorable!" Sachie squealed. Her dark hair that was usually worn straight was now in loose waves. She wore a short black dress, with many frills and ribbons. She was aiming for the_ 'Lolita' _look; she knew everybody else would look the same. Sachie had small crystal pins in her hair, and silky black gloves on. She had tied a silky black band across her eyes, like a bandit. _The bandit of hearts._ She thought sheepishly.

They stood nervously at the entrance of the main ballroom, earning promising looks from the males that passed by, and envious glares from the passing girls.

"Well, I see my love! I'll meet you by the fountain later, 'kay?" Without further ado, Sachie dashed off into the crowd.

Fujioka Haruhi took a nervous, deep breath in. Tonight was the night. She stepped into the ballroom, hoping for the best.

--------------------------------

"Where's Haruhi?" Tamaki asked nervously. "What if I offended her so much that she refused to come?" Tamaki was freaking out. Where had his precious daughter gone?

Kyoya looked at him mischievously "Don't sorry, she'll be here."

After greeting his clients, he saw a pair of beautiful young ladies. They stood by the fountain outside of the ballroom. One had wavy black hair and was wearing a daring black dress; the other had long, chocolaty brown hair and modeled an elegant pearly pink Victorian dress. They spoke for a few minutes, and disappeared into the ballroom.

Kyoya took note.

------------------------------

There you go, the intro for this chapter will finally be up!

Please review; it would make me feel so good! I love Ouran so much, and I hope you can also share my feelings!

Haha, I know it was cheesy, but I needed a female friend for Haruhi. I didn't think Renge was well enough acquainted with Haruhi to try on dresses with her; Renge would probably make her dress in some random cosplay costume. So, I used my RPC, Sachie-chan: D

Next chapter will be Haruhi's encounter with Tamaki. The one after that will be Nekozawa, Kyoya, Hikaru, Mori, Kaoru, and finally Hunny.

These were chosen in no particular order, just to let you know.

Please, keep updated because I'll be writing fics until the end of the winter break! Progress may slow down when school starts up again.

Stay tuned!

_Love, Sachie-chan._


	2. Suoh Tamaki

Why isn't anybody reviewing?

-Freaks out-

Ah well, whatever. Oh yes, hello everybody!

Our first pairing chapter is up, and this is for **Tamaki Suoh.**

So, TamaHaru fans, are you ready?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haruhi slipped in-between the crowd of students. Females were dressed in silk and satin dresses, complimented with jeweled masques and ravishing jewelry. Males were dressed in their Victorian outfits, silken jackets and dress pants, their daggers and belts carefully placed.

This was a time for people to confess their feelings for one another without revealing their identities. At the end of the masquerade, everybody would take off their masques and reveal their true identity to one another.

Haruhi glanced around the ballroom, looking for Suoh Tamaki; her true love. Her heart was sure that he was her soul mate, the date she met him in the host club. Although he had hit her over the head and called her and idiot, her heart rate had increased considerably. Every day he taunted her by flirting with his clients. Of course, this was his job, but Haruhi felt a wretched twinge of jealous each time he would promise his heart to a young maiden, a saddened urge to cry when he said "I love you."

Haruhi glanced around the ballroom once more. She caught a few young men from the second form staring at her shyly. She blushed and turned away, she wasn't used to this male attention yet. She looked towards the back of the ball and spotted Sachie-san, flirting with a very familiar face. Wait, was that Nekozawa? Haruhi blinked. It was! He didn't have his cloak on, but instead had a very handsome _white_ outfit on. He still had his black wig on; he must've felt he had to wear it to stay composed. Nekozawa lifted a hand and lifted Sachie's chin up to his face, and tenderly planted a soft kiss on her lips. Haruhi sighed enviously.

dfxg

She spotted him in the center of the ballroom, surrounded by his clients. There he was. **Tamaki Suoh.**

Haruhi drew in a deep breath, and headed towards the swarm of fangirls.

"Milady, you look beautiful!" Tamaki complimented.

"It's like a dream, being here with you." The blushing fangirl had replied.

"But, it is not a dream, milady. But, I hope to return in your dreams tonight…" Tamaki slurred seductively. He took her hand and kissed in gently, which triggered a wave of coos throughout his posse.

Haruhi felt a strong urge of envy. She pushed her way through the crowd of girls, so she was standing before Tamaki.

"Ah, what have we here? What is your name, my blossom?" Tamaki took her slender hand with his and bowed.

_Crap, he wants to know who I am!_ Panicked Haruhi. "I c-can't tell you now, you'll have to w-wait till the end of the night."

"Oh great, here's another newbies. She's probably going to go on stuttering for another hour." Whispered one of the other girls in the crowd. Haruhi bit her lip nervously, and peered up at Tamaki. He must've heard the crude comment, because he had a look of distaste on his face.

Haruhi blushed and began to walk away. She looked up at the orchestra, who began to play a soft, romantic melody. As couples paired up, the ballroom slowly began to fill up with swaying bodies, the tension to find a dance partner getting stronger.

"Dance with me Tamaki senpai!"

"No, please dance with me, my dearest prince!"

Girls moved in on Tamaki, pushing Haruhi out of the way.

_So much for confessing my love. I might as well go home now._ A depressed Haruhi slinked away from all the madness.

"Come here, my princess. I wish for you to dance with me." Tamaki grabbed her soft, slender, gloved hand before she could escape.

She turned to look at him, ignoring the protests of the jealous fangirls behind her.

"Please? I would be the happiest man on earth, if you would just take my hand." Tamaki bowed, bestowing a hand out to her.

Haruhi blushed a darker shade of pink, and took his hand. He smiled, and guided her towards the dance floor.

She placed a hand around his shoulder, as he placed a hand on her slender waist.

"I must say, that dress is most fitting for you. I don't think I have seen you before. Are you one of my usual clients?" Asked Tamaki, with a curious tone. As their bodies swayed gently, Haruhi let out a sigh of relief. _Yes! He hasn't figured out my identity yet. _

"Why do you ask?" Haruhi's large, innocent crystal eyes met his. Surprisingly enough, Tamaki found himself blushing. She was unlike any girl he had met so far, except for Haruhi. He had always harbored a tender love for Haruhi, but this girl was different. She looked so—innocent, so fragile! That face blinked back at him, waiting for an answer.

"Well, you're unlike any of my other clients. They usually fight over me, unlike you. You just walked away, defeated so easily. I must say; I'm intrigued." Tamaki Suoh pulled the mysterious girl closer to him. Her form was so elegant, so tantalizing. He watched a smile creep across her face.

"You could say that I'm…intrigued by you too Tamaki." Tamaki looked surprised. "I know, I'm usually so shy, it's hard for me to confess my feelings. But I've held feelings for you for quite a long time." The girl glanced to the side. "I mean, you're so popular and all, it's hard to get your attention." She nervously laid her head against his chest, and closed her eyes. She felt his body tense up, and then relax.

She felt his heart pounding against his chest. She laughed. "Your heart is beating so fast…" She trailed off.

"It's only because you're giving me that sensation of adrenalin. The blood pulsing through my veins are starting to yearn for you, milady. What shall I do?"

The soft, haunting, romantic melody was coming to an end. Haruhi let go of her grasp to Tamaki and stood before him.

"If you really think of what you say to me, you'll find me." She placed a finger to his lips, and turned away, dissolving into the crowd.

As the night progressed, as many girls that Tamaki danced with, only one stuck out in his mind: the elegant, innocent brunette.

"I will pursue you. I will show you those words I spoke earlier were true." Tamaki whispered, his vow for the night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After running away from Tamaki, she lingered by the staircase. She felt her face warm up considerably. A newfound rush of adrenaline was pulsing through her blood. She had been so daring! Well, in her standards, she felt like she had been daring. This was the first time she had expressed her love for Tamaki. It felt good.

She watched dancing lovers sway before her. She scanned the dance floor, but could not spot Tamaki. She climbed the staircase that led to the second floor, which was dimly candlelit. She glided across the floor, her white heels clinking against polished marble. She was now in the main part of the second floor, and had a clear view of the dance floor. She searched the dance floor for Tamaki, but could not spot him.

"What if he left?" Haruhi whispered, bringing a hand up to her lips. "He probably did. Those words he spoke earlier were too good to be true. He must've said them to hundreds of girls before me." Tears slowly began to well up in Fujioka's eyes. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"On the contrary."

Haruhi whipped her head around, a fat tear rolling down her face.

"T-Tamaki?" _Oh great, now I sound like one of his fangirls._

"Tears don't look good on pretty girls, you know." He leaned towards her, wiping the tear off of her face with his gloved finger.

"B-but how did you know where to find me?" Haruhi asked, curiously. She had stayed out of sight a majority of the night. "Were you stalking me?" She added playfully. The tears had dried up, and once more those crystal eyes were shining up at him.

"It's hard not to miss such a pretty face." He took a lock of her dark, glossy hair and held it up to his lips. "You told me to pursue you, and so I did."

Haruhi blushed. "Please, come back with me to the dance floor?" He proposed tenderly. Haruhi took a step backwards.

"No, that's alright." _WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You fool, this is a chance of a lifetime._ Her conscience screamed at her.

He cocked his head to the side. "What's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"No, no, it's not that. I guess I just don't feel comfortable amongst your fangirls…?" Haruhi smiled weakly.

"Oh, I can tell, you're a shy one." Tamaki approached her and leaned forward. Haruhi's face was turning a bright shade of red and she closed her eyes. Tamaki wrapped his arms around her waist again, and pushed her up against the wall. Haruhi's heart was beating harder than ever. He leaned over and planted a gently, supple kiss on her full lips. She kissed him back, wrapping her hands around his neck.

He pushed a little harder, his tongue begging for entrance to her mouth. This was all new to her, so she opened her mouth to him. She felt his tongue enter her mouth, exploring every crevice. She shyly moved her body away, but he just persisted. He moved closer to her.

It was her time now. She gently pushed her tongue to his entrance, asking for permission, and he gladly let her. She tenderly licked his lower lip, and then explored him mouth. It was such a new sensation for her, and she felt a spasm of happiness surge through her body.

After a few more minutes of intimacy, they broke apart. Tamaki wiped his forehead.

"Wow, you're amazing. I'm guessing you've had practice?"

"Uhhhh…actually I've…" Tamaki didn't catch the last words.

"I'm sorry, my cherry blossom, I didn't catch that."

"I-I've never kissed anyone before." Haruhi blushed.

Tamaki blinked, surprised. If she had never kissed anybody before, then what had made that kiss so amazing? If it wasn't practice, then what was it? Passion? The leader of the Host Club blinked.

He glanced up at the mysterious girl, who was yet again at the edge of the balcony, peering over at the dance floor.

The lights dimmed, sending a ripple of squeals and laughter through the crowd below.

Kyoya stepped up on the stage beside the orchestra.

"Thank you all for attending our Moonlight Masquerade!" Cheers rippled through the crowd again. "Unfortunately, this night has come to an end." Disappointed complaints and protests sounded through the crowd.

"But, do not worry! It's now the time that we've been waiting for! Everybody, please remove your masques!

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife: it was so thick. As masques dropped to the floor, sounds of laughter, shock, sadness and a mélange of other expressions were heard.

Tamaki fumbled with the ribbon that held his masque to his face, and untied it. The studded white masque dropped to the floor.

"Did I surprise you?" He asked mischievously.

She crossed her arms in a mocking manner. "Would I confess my love to a complete stranger? Did your fangirls not know who you were?"

He laughed. "So, are you going to show me who you are?"

She sighed. "Well, I supposed you'd need to know, sooner or later."

She turned her back to him and untied the white ribbon. She let it drop the to ground. Tamaki Suoh took her shoulder, and turned the girl towards him.

"H-Haruhi?" He said, obviously surprised.

She smiled weakly. "Y-yeah." Looking at his expression, she turned away, once again. "Auh, I knew this was a bad idea. I never should had come…" She dashed towards the stairs.

Tamaki grabbed her hand, and before she could resist, he yanked her towards him.

"Oh no, I'm not letting you go." He ran his fingers through her hair. "It was fate."

Haruhi was shaking with happiness. Maybe it was fate.

Tamaki embraced her.

"Remember that time at Nekozawa's mansion? During the summer?"

Haruhi nodded.

"Remember when I said, 'I won't take my eyes off you.'?"

Haruhi nodded again, her chest constricting.

"Well, I never did, and I don't think I ever will."

Haruhi buried her face into his costume.

He once again lifted her chin; his eyes met hers, and then they kissed.

A kiss so passionate, the most intimate of lovers would be jealous.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haha, there's your TamaHaru one-shot! I hope your guys enjoyed it!

I wasn't sure of how Tamaki would have met Haruhi, but it worked out.

I'm tired. It's late now.

-Yawn-

Next one-shot will be for Kyoya and Haruhi.

D


	3. Ohtori Kyoya

Wow! 7 review within the first day that I posted the chapter called 'Preparations?'

–Wipes away a tear- I feel so happy.

But I want to thank you all for reviewing; it just motivates me to write more.

This chapter is for **Ohtori Kyoya.**

Hey KyouHaru fans, it's masquerade time!

BTW, in this chapter, since the Host Club is hosting the masquerade, they don't have masques on. I just thought there needed to be a change…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sachie had turned to Haruhi. "Alright, go get him! Make sure he's yours by the end of the night." She took Haruhi's hand and squeezed it supportively. "But, I'm going to have to leave you. I see my prince waiting for me now!" She turned and dashed towards a young gentleman. He had black hair, but was dressed in a white uniform, complete with golden chains and a full-sized Wilkinson Sword.

_I-is that Nekozawa?_ Haruhi shook her head. Sachie was always the one to pick the most mischievous boys.

She let out a breath. This was it. The Moonlight Masquerade. This night could change the course of her love life. She lingered by the grand staircase, watching her prince greet his clients.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohtori Kyoya stood at the main entrance of the ballroom. After greeting his clients, he headed towards a young woman, lingering nervously by the grand staircase.

"Good evening, milady!" Greeted Kyoya, bowing before the girl. She blushed, and curtsied back.

"Good evening, my knight." She purred, in a way that she had never done before.

"I don't believe I have seen you before, have we met?" asked Kyoya Ohtori. He knew clearly who this mystery girl was. It was Haruhi Fujioka. It was so obvious. She had gotten a dress from an unknown source, wrapped a masque across her face and sharpened her voice, making it sound unnatural.

"Oh, I believe we have met before." Haruhi felt his cold eyes studying her face. Frightened that he may have found out her identity, she turned her face to the side. He probably already figured out who she was. She sighed and looked up at the high ceiling. The chandelier hung magnificently from the white-and-gold painted ceiling, sending a shimmer of sparkles and tricks of light dancing through the crowd.

"I believe that the masquerade had already started, so if you would come with me, milady," He held out his hand, acting as gentlemanly as possible, "Shall we enter?"

His eyes glinted mischievously, hiding his urges to rip of her masque and kiss her.

She blushed again; her heart rate had increased tremendously. _Why do I keep blushing? He must think I have some sort of weird skin disease or something…_She thought, turning her face away from him to hide her uneasy expression._ But it is Ohtori-sama…His cold personality just draws me into him!_

She looked at Kyoya, who was gliding her along the shining polished marble floor: people making way for the vice-president and his chosen maiden.

The orchestra, which was composed of the most elite musicians in the Music Club, had finished their break and were preparing their instruments. They pulled out a few new scores of sheet music, and sat in playing position. Kyoya had stopped in the middle of the ballroom, and had turned to Haruhi. Her wide, liquid eyes stared up curiously at Kyoya, as if daring him to draw in some attention.

He bowed again to her, the gold chains on his gray uniform hanging.

"Please, fair maiden, may I ask for this next dance?" Kyoya's clients let out protests of disappointment. Clearly this girl had to be _something_; Ohtori-senpai wouldn't dance with just anybody. Especially a commoner.

The conductor of the orchestra lifted his wand. A slow, romantic waltz began to sound. Kyoya took one of Haruhi's delicately gloved hands and placed it on his broad shoulder. He placed his right hand on her slender waist, pulling her closely towards him. His left had been intertwined with Haruhi's. Slowly but surely, they began to spin around the dance floor.

Haruhi looked up at Kyoya nervously, trying to remember her dance steps. As a mandatory part of joining the Host Club, she had to learn how to ballroom dance. Her dress elegantly flowed as they danced; in full control of their steps. Kyoya gently spun her, caught her, and dipped her back. Haruhi blushed wildly and smiled.

The slow, haunting melody had come to its end, and couples dispersed. Haruhi gently dropped her hand away from his, and moved away.

"T-thank you!" Haruhi stuttered, adrenaline pulsing through her veins.

"The honor was mine." He said, bringing her hand up to his face and gently kissed it. He turned to her. "I was going to save this for the girl I treasured most this dance, but I think I've already found her." His eyes, surprisingly, softened. He took her hand and led her through the awed crowd, surprised that such a cold hearted man like Ohtori Kyoya could have such a tender heart. He pulled her towards the staircase and led her up the steps.

Haruhi Fujioka's chest constricted, her heart pounding wildly against her ribcage. Where was he leading her?

They arrived at a large, open window.

Haruhi placed a delicate finger against he glass and peered outside.

"Wow!' she exclaimed in complete awe. 'It's beautiful!" The dark night sky was glimmering with thousands of stars, the wind rustling through the leaves of the back garden. She watched masqueraders mingled by the fountain, flitting about like fireflies.

He turned to her. "Of course. Late spring is when Ouran is it's most beautiful. When love finally finds it's way into the coldest of hearts." He laughed weakly.

"And you're sure of this 'love'?" She asked worriedly. He had figured out who she was.

"Oh, of course. Except, I don't know where she is. I don't think she showed up tonight." He reassured her, smiling gently.

"Well, I hope she's the truly the one for you." She weakly smiled back at him. "But, I want to tell you something." She beckoned him to lean closer. As he did, she gently lifted his glasses off his face. "Stop hiding behind your glasses." She dropped them onto a side table, not once taking her mesmerizing eyes off his. He was entranced.

She carefully leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Kyoya Ohtori's strong, broad shoulders, She closed her eyes and her soft, full lips met his. Their movements instantly clicked, bodies creating instant heat. They kissed passionately, tasting each other's mouths.

This was new for Ohtori. Well, not really. He had many girlfriends before, all childish and trying to satisfy their little romances. Ohtori had just gone out with them only to humor them for a while, soon then breaking their hearts, sending them into a month of despair before finding another boyfriend and starting anew.

Her movements were so fragile, her kisses so passionate. He pushed her onto the seat behind her and leaned over her, showering kisses onto her neck and neckline. Her face heated up, perspiration spritted across her back. She was having major joygasms, Kyoya was all over her.

He backed away from her, his lungs heaving. "I'm sorry milady, I don't know what happened to me there." He apologized. He picked up his glasses off the side table and wiped them with the kerchief he pulled out of his pocket. A photo fell out with the kerchief. He placed the glasses of him face again, and tucked the kerchief away. Haruhi bent down and picked up the photo.

It was a photo of a girl in a middle school uniform. She was smiling brightly, her long dark hair flowing down to her shoulders.

It was a photo of her. It was the photo that Kyoya had received from Haruhi's father, Ranka. The photo that he had put up for prize when Tamaki had decided to host his 'Who can find Haruhi's weakness first' competition with the twins.

"W-who is this girl?" She asked nervously, trying not to scream with joy. So, she was the girl that Kyoya had been talking about earlier, the one that 'had not arrived'. Of course, he was probably expecting her to arrive at the ball in the uniform that he had provided her and the other host members with. She smiled secretly.

Kyoya snatched the photo away from her and blushed. "This is the girl who is more precious to me than life itself." He carefully tucked the photo into his breast pocket, and turned away.

Kyoya wandered over to the window again, and peered outside. "There is a nice breeze outside." He glanced at her. "If it's alright, Milady, I think I might go outside to get some fresh air.

He headed towards the staircase. Haruhi got up from the chair and glided towards him, catching his hand before he could descend the stairs.

"I'd like to come too, if that's alright with you…" She smiled at him, sending a spasm of joy through his mind.

They descended the stairs, their hands intertwined. They earned a few awed looks from other students. Awe at the beauty of this girl, awe that Kyoya had actually opened his heart to her.

"They exited the ballroom and traveled silently towards the outer gardens. There were a few other couples also there, trying to get away from the party life, to get a breath of fresh air.

Sachie and the supposed Nekozawa were holding hands, and were walking amongst the late blooming cherry blossoms. They gazed at each other, and then kissed intimately. Haruhi chuckled. At least Sachie-chan's night was going to be one she remembered. She probably wouldn't shut up for the next month, but whatever. Haruhi knew how to handle those situations. After all, Sachie did let her borrow a gorgeous dress to wear to the masquerade.

Kyoya took Haruhi's hand and walked out into the moonlight. Out of the corner of her eye, Haruhi spotted Kyoya's envious clients. She looked back at Kyoya uncomfortably.

He touched her soft, porcelain cheek with the back of his hand, stroking it affectionately.

"Please don't do that Ohtori-senpai.' Pleaded Haruhi, feeling totally out of character. "Your clients will see me and hold a grudge against me."

Kyoya laughed. Now seemed like the time to use one of Tamaki's lines. "Don't worry, milady, as the cherry blossoms will hide us from the view. For now, I am your, and only yours." He leaned forward, gently caressing Haruhi's long, silky hair, and kissed her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After another series of passionate kisses, they decided that it was time to go back into the ballroom.

Kyoya, being the head coordinator of the event, had to make the dreaded announcement, the announcement for all students to remove their masques. The moonlight masquerade, being a favored event amongst students, was always popular. It was a night where you could confess to your true love, without knowing who you were. At the end of the night, true feelings were revealed, leaving many happy, others surprised.

Kyoya entered the stage, standing in front of the orchestra.

"Thank you all for attending our Moonlight Masquerade!" He spoke into the portable microphone that was handed to him by the school's tech crew. Cheers rippled through the crowd. "Unfortunately, this night has come to an end." Disappointed complaints and protests sounded through the crowd.

"But, do not worry! It's now the time that we've been waiting for! Everybody, please remove your masques!

Haruhi stood nervously within the crowd. Kyoya had stepped off the stage, and was heading towards her. This was it. He was going to find out who his 'mystery' girl was.

She stood before him, being one of the only ones in her area still with her masque on.

"May I?" Kyoya asked gently. Haruhi nodded, her face turning a darker shade of pink, her heart pounding.

He reached behind her, untying the white satin ribbon that held her true identity and let it drop to the floor.

'Haru…' He whispered. She nodded.

He lifted her chin and kissed her gently. "I knew it was you." He stated knowingly.

"But how…?" She asked with a slight tint of shock in her voice.

"Ranka called me earlier and told me about you and Sachie-san going to a ball, and how you were wearing', he gazed at her figure, 'the most beautiful pearl pink dress."

Tears were forming in her eyes, but happy ones. She embraced him.

"I love you, senpai." She said surely.

Those were the words that forever echoed through his heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah yes, another one shot up!

I fairly liked this chapter. I had some…inspiration, you could say.

Oh my god, if you want to write romantic shojo fan fiction or manga, 'Fall in Love Like a Comic' by Chitose Yagami is your ultimate guide. The whole manga is just one romantic scene, full of kisses and GOLD ideas for scenarios. –Squeals-

Oh yes, I wanted to thank everybody SO much for the reviews! Please, if you have any suggestions to make my fan-fics better, PLEASE TELL ME.

I'm having troubles with scenarios; so if you have requests for pairing scenarios, please tell me. But they must relate to this plot, the moonlight masquerade. I like situations that are a tad more…risqué. –Giggles-

Remember, our lovely Nekozawa is next in line for Haru's heart! 3


	4. Hiatus

Hello everybody! Sachie-chan here!

I'm sorry to say that I will not be updating in a while.

School starts on Monday, and everybody knows how exciting school is!

-Smacks head against wall-

Yeah. I'll try top update as soon as possible!

I hate leaving my reviewers stuck like this!

I will be updating a lot more near the end of January, when exams are over.

Fortunately, I only have 1 exam, and that's math. Except I totally don't understand math and I'm probably going to fail.

-Victory pose-

Remember, 2008 is a year to start fresh!

So keep updated! I'll try to have the new chapter up by next weekend.

3 Sachie.

(p.s. if you have any ideas for risqué situations/themes, please email me at gloomy. is blocked at our school, so I wouldn't be able to access your reviews. Thanks!)


End file.
